This invention relates to fixing a bundle of elongate members or an elongate element having a non-cylindrical outer surface to a support.
In order to facilitate the fixing of a bundle of elongate members, such as pipes, to a support, it is desired to prefit a plurality of fixing devices to the bundle along the length thereof such that after the bundle has been offered to the support it is only necessary to fasten the devices thereto. Such a procedure is particularly advantageous where the support is provided with pre-fitted fastening means to which the devices are readily securable, for example by merely being pushed thereonto. It will be appreciated that when such pre-fitted fastening means are provided the method of fixing can be performed by robotics.
A problem arises in the above-mentioned procedures in fitting the fixing devices so that they will be accurately orientated with respect to the support therefor, especially where the support is provided with pre-fitted fastening means onto which the devices are to be push-fitted. It will be appreciated in this connection that the same problem does not arise where a single pipe, or other elongate member or element, having a cylindrical outer surface is to be mounted since in such a case the device will include a cylindrical or part-cylindrical through-passage for locating the pipe and will be rotatable with respect to the pipe. However, where a bundle of pipes are to be mounted, the through-passage therefor will be configured to the cross-section of the bundle and preclude rotation of the device relative to the bundle once fitted thereto. The same problem also arises in relation to the fixing of a single elongate element, having a non-cylindrical outer surface.